


Lonely Hearts

by jkateel



Series: Fugitives Together [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders looks at him in a way that makes Garrett think he could never lie to the other mage if he ever asked how Garrett felt about being an apostate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from Flutiebear on Tumblr: Garrett/Anders, UST, any AU or canon quests

"You're the only other apostate I've met outside my family," Garrett says to Anders one night, after a few drinks too many. They're the only ones left at the table, Carver for once commanding a crowd when he challenged a bloke to an arm wrestling match. He's winning too, and the Hanged Man is loving it.

Carver is too, Garrett can tell. He's laughing in a way that he hasn't laughed since Bethany died.

Anders looks over to him. He doesn't comment on Merrill, because maybe he already knows what Garrett means. (Merrill is Dalish and only became an apostate when she moved to Kirkwall, so it's not the same.) Anders looks at Garrett, and Garrett thinks that sometimes Anders can see right through him, in a way Carver isn't able to. Anders looks at him in a way that makes Garrett think he could never lie to the other mage if he ever asked how Garrett felt about being an apostate.

Anders smiles then, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm the only abomination you've met too, I bet," he jokes.

It's amazing how fast Garrett can sober up.

Anders has already looked away, but his eyes flick back when Garrett says, "You're not an abomination."

Anders doesn't believe him. Garrett can tell by the way he averts his eyes again. Garret's heart starts to pound, and he's almost overwhelmed with the urge to spill out everything inside of him. Anders is a Healer, a Warden, a Hero, and Garrett's never met  _anyone_ like him. Why can't Anders see himself how Garrett sees him?

But Garrett doesn't do any of that.

He kisses him instead.

There's a spark when magic meets magic, like old friends greeting each other. There's that spark when their lips meet, and then another  _spark_ , one that has Garrett pushing in just as Anders does. Where lips move together and tongues brush and fingers touch. Where Garrett tries to tell Anders exactly how he feels in a single kiss, and maybe Anders hears it when he lets out that strangled gasp.

And then he's pulling away, far away. Refusing to look at Garrett as he heaves for air.

"I have to go," he says, and is gone before Garrett can even utter a protest.

"You're the first person I've ever loved," Garrett finds himself saying to the empty chair beside him as he watches Carver win again, lifting his arms up to the cheers of the adoring crowd.


End file.
